scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
Coalition leaders of the Coalition–First Order War
The Coalition leaders of the Coalition–First Order War listed below comprise the important political and military figures who fought for or supported the Coalition during the Coalition–First Order War. Void Coalition Novayan Stellar Commonwealth *'Borealis Mir Norsoutha-Tomoshima' was the Grand Marshal of the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth and the Supreme Commander of the Coalition of the Willing. Supported by the Novayan National People's Party and Enlightened Socialist Novayan Workers' Party, Grand Marshal Borealis pursued a nominally neutral foreign policy that would later transition to an aggressive foreign policy regarding the First Order. He commands the Novayan Expeditionary Force, full name Supreme Headquarters Novayan Expeditionary Force and the NSCS Atlas, lead ship of the Atlas-class Joint Mobile Spaceborne Ships, an improvement of the Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts. *'Gallina Rax', previously Gallius Rax, is an Imperial Navy fleet admiral and Counselor to the Empire. Gallius Rax, who died in 5 ABY during the battle of Jakku, was resurrected by a Novayan expedition led by Grand Marshal Borealis; the resurrection brought Gallius back to life through the use of thaumaturgy and arcane technology but it turned the Counselor to a 21-22 year old woman, Gallina Rax. *'Salta Mir Norsoutha-Tomoshima' was a General in the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth Army and the older brother of Grand Marshal Borealis. His role was Chief of Staff of the Supreme Headquarters Novayan Expeditionary Force. *'Alexander Wainwright' was a Counter Admiral in the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth Navy. He commanded the NSC 3rd Strike Force's 14th Combined Battlegroup which, during the restoration of Scarif, would later encounter the Galactic Alliance Defense Initiative's 1st Fleet and the United Nations Space Command's Home Fleet. Saderan Empire *Pina Co Lada reigned as Empress of the Saderan Empire since the age of 19. As a friend of Grand Marshal Borealis, Empress Pina held the rank of Vice Admiral and led a Saderan contingent which was a part of the Supreme Headquarters Novayan Expeditionary Force. Kurdish Stellar State *'Alaz and Azade Barzanji' were Malik and Malikah of the Kurdish Stellar State, an ally of the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth. Their daughter, Colonel Naza Barzanji, commands the Kurdish contingent. *'Naza Erband Barzanji' is a colonel in the Royal Kurdish Stellar Army and a princess 3rd in line to the throne. She commands a Kurdish contingent. Meridian Commonwealth : See article: Leaders of the Meridian Commonwealth *'Gallia Mir Norsoutha-Tomoshima' is an Admiral within the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth Navy, the current Military Governor of the Meridian Commonwealth, an autonomous commonwealth within the NSC, and the current Governess-Militant of Meridian IV and effectively the Meridian System and Sector. Governess-Militant Gallia commands a Meridian expeditionary force composed of units from the Meridian Commonwealth Army and Meridian Commonwealth Navy. She commands the NSCS Ophir, an Ophir-class carrier-battleship. *'Augusta von Mackensen', full name Antonia Lieselotte Frederike Augusta von Mackensen, is a Generalfeldmarschall in the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth Army, Deputy Military Governor of the Meridian Commonwealth, and Deputy Governess-Militant of Meridian IV, the Meridian System and the Meridian Sector. *'Ida Stepanovna Koneva' is a Field Marshal in the Meridian Commonwealth Army and Marshal of the Union of Soyuz. She commands a Soyuzian Red Army front which was a part of the Meridian *'Walter Wilhelm von Pinckelhauben' is a General in the Meridian Commonwealth Army and a Meridian Expeditionary Forces officer. *'Eogeum So-ra' is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Meridian Commonwealth Army and is one of Governess Gallia's two close friends and subordinates. *'Sang Yoon-mi' is a Captain in the Meridian Commonwealth Army and is one of Governess Gallia's two close friends and subordinates.